telenovelasfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Malhação (1999-2002)/Música
6ª temporada (1999-2000) *''Te levar'' - Charlie Brown Jr. (tema de apertura) * A estrada - Cidade Negra * All star - Smash Mouth (tema de Touro) * Bem devagar - Caetano Veloso * Brigas - Tânia Alves (tema Cláudia y Rubem) * Depois - Pato Fu * Down so long - Jewel (tema de Tati) * Everybody get up - Five * Fly away - Lenny Kravitz * Go - Indigo Girls * Hands - Jewel (tema de Tati) * Holiday - Penélope (tema de Marina) * Hundreds of languages - Gang Gajang * I want to you need me - Celine Dion * It's all been done - Barenaked Ladies *''Learn to fly'' - Foo Fighters * Mandrake & os cubanos - Skank * Mulher de fases - Raimundos * Nada a declarar - Ultraje a Rigor * Never should have bothered you - Shock Poets *''O segundo sol'' - Cássia Eller * Only when I sleep - The Corrs (tema de Marina y Marquinhos) * Próprias mentiras - Deborah Blando (tema de Érika) * Quando o sol bater na janela do teu quarto - Legião Urbana * Scar tissue - Red Hot Chili Peppers (tema de Tati y Rodrigo) * Sem dizer adeus - Paulinho Moska * Sometimes - Britney Spears * The animal song - Savage Garden * Verbos sujeitos - Zélia Duncan * Wonderwall - Oasis 7ª temporada (2000-2001) ''Malhação 2000 right|230px # ''Amor de verdade - Paulo Ricardo # Diga - Kakau Gomes # Posso não falar de amor 'Mas entendo de mulher' - Os Anjos # Eu e ela - Natiruts # Nada p'ra mim - Ana Carolina (tema de Joana) # Cyber love - Vinny # Todo azul do mar - Boca Livre & 14 Bis # Tô vazando (Give It Up) - Gabriel O Pensador # Namorinho de portão - Penélope # Mania nacional - É o Bicho # Muchachas - Símios # Sem você - Fernando Forni # Cheretim - Cabeçudos # Montanha de paz - Afrodizia + música *''All the small things'' - Blink 182 *''And I Love Her'' - Beatles *''At Your Side'' - The Corrs *''Breathless'' - The Corrs *''Chained to You'' - Savage Garden *''Don't tell me'' - Madonna *''Inside us all'' - Creed (tema de Érika) *''No strings attached'' - N´Sync *''Stronger'' - Britney Spears *''Two beds and a coffeee machine'' - Savage Garden (tema de Érika y Touro) *''Without Your Love'' - Joey McIntyre 8ª temporada (2001-2002) *''A cera'' - O Surto *''Angel'' - Shaggy *''Anything but down'' - Sheryl Crow *''Be Like That'' - 3 Doors Down *''Ciúme'' - Titãs *''Disco voador'' - Mr. Jam *''Don't look back in anger'' - Oasis (tema de Taíssa, 8ª y 9ª t.) *''Fim de semana'' - Nocaute *''Fly away from here'' - Aerosmith (tema de Charles y Bia, 8ª a 9ª t.) *''Go let it out'' - Oasis *''If you had my love'' - Jennifer Lopez *''Inútil'' - Ultraje A Rigor (tema de Vinicius) *''Mapa da mina'' - Rumbora *''Me deixa'' - O Rappa *''Miss you love'' - Silverchair (tema de Nanda y Gui, 8ª y 9ª t.) *''Ninguém pode'' - Mr. Jam *''Not That Kind'' - Anastacia *''Original Prankster'' - The Offspring *''Por Hoje'' - Mariana Davis *''Primeiros Erros'' - Capital Inicial *''Quando eu te encontrar'' - Biquini Cavadão (tema de Nanda y Gui) *''Santeria'' - Sublime *''Sinos entre os anjos'' - Paulo Miklos *''This Velvet Glove'' - Red Hot Chili Peppers *''Tudo com você'' - Vanessa Rangel *''Tudo Mudar'' - Charlie Brown Jr. *''Turn off the light'' - Nelly Furtado *''Two princes'' - Spin Doctors *''Um beijo seu 'Hoje eu tô louco''' - Sideral *''Vem'' - Patrícia Coelho *''Whenever you call'' - Mariah Carey / Brian Macknigth (tema de Solene y Beto) *''Wherever you will go'' - The Calling (8ª temporada)Wild wild life - Talking Heads Versión internacional * Jungla gris - X Alfonso (tema de apertura, versión en español: Corazones Rebeldes) * Tanto corazón - Cabrito Vudú (tema de apertura, versión en español: Corazones Rebeldes 2)